Building a Facade
by Uppity Bitch
Summary: Original vampire Klaus has returned to Mystic Falls to retrieve the moonstone he conveniently hid in a dilapidated old mansion. Who knew a heated encounter with a feisty building conservationist would turn into such an inconvenience? This was a one-shot in Chapter 35 from my series, A Beautiful Symmetry. It's now a short multi-chap with new content starting in Chapter 2.
1. Chapter 1

Building a Facade

Chapter 1

Author's note: I've gotten some more requests to turn this one-shot in Chapter 35 from my series, _A Beautiful Symmetry_ , into a brief multi-chap, and I finally figured out a way to do it. I hope you enjoy it!

Original vampire Klaus has returned to Mystic Falls to retrieve the moonstone he _conveniently_ hid in a dilapidated old mansion. Who knew a heated encounter with a feisty building conservationist would turn into such an _inconvenience_?

* * *

"'A house can have integrity, just like a person,' said Roark, 'and just as seldom.'"  
― Ayn Rand, _The Fountainhead_

* * *

 **All he wanted was the moonstone — that's how it began.**

 **But not how it would end.**

* * *

Klaus considered himself a creature of patience. He had waited more than a thousand years to break his curse and become a powerful hybrid, and he was confident that he could wait another thousand if necessary to achieve this lofty goal. However, in the next few moments, if he couldn't find the seam he had carefully hidden in this antique plaster, he was going to use his considerable Original vampire strength to punch through the ornate ceiling medallion until it revealed the moonstone.

He growled in frustration as he perched precariously upon the two-story scaffold, directly underneath the enormous decorative ceiling medallion. He had designed this mansion and commissioned its construction back in 1900, and carefully sculpted the medallion in the grand foyer to cunningly hide the moonstone, one of the key pieces to be used during the ritual to break his curse. He hadn't returned to Mystic Falls since then to avoid raising suspicion. However, now that the doppelganger had been found, almost all of the pieces were in place to perform the ritual and free his wolf.

He wiped away beads of sweat that had started to form as he carefully ran his fingers across the expertly crafted swirls that fanned out in nearly perfect geometric symmetry. He was so intent upon his exploration that he was startled by an indignant shriek from below. "What the hell do you think you're doing up there?!"

Angry that a mere human had caused him to nearly topple off of the scaffolding, he felt his monstrous face emerge, black veins clawing their way to the surface of his pale skin as his fangs unsheathed. He snarled threateningly at the woman below, expecting her to scream in terror. Instead, he was met with a most curious sight.

A stunning blonde woman of ethereal beauty stood with her hands on her hips, craning her neck to glare up at him. However, from the way she was squinting, it appeared that she couldn't quite see his vampiric visage. "Did you just _hiss_ at me," she asked incredulously, "like a cranky, spoiled housecat?" As he opened his mouth to speak, she cut him off by holding up one hand. "Never mind. Who the hell are you and what makes you think you have the authority to _manhandle_ this historic property?"

Flabbergasted by the brazen woman, Klaus found himself charmed as he heard her muttering under her breath, "When I figure out where I put my glasses, I'll glare at you properly, you presumptuous asshat."

Allowing his vampire features to retreat, he chuckled, calling out, "I've been compared to many things over the years, but _housecat_ is a first, I must admit." He reminded himself to move at a slower, more human pace as he unfolded his long, lean frame from the scaffolding and made his way down the wobbly metal ladder. He was delighted to see how her bright blue eyes flickered briefly with interest as she tried to subtly admire him, and the unmistakable blush that tinted her ivory skin made him feel unexpectedly pleased that he had caught her interest.

He took her by surprise as he kissed her knuckles, breathing in her sweet fragrance of honey and vanilla. "And I'm Klaus Mikaelson, owner of this property, which I assume affords me _some_ measure of _authority_ , love."

Her blue eyes narrowed unexpectedly, studying him carefully. In a clipped tone that belied her mistrust, she told him, "And since I'm Caroline Forbes, Director of Heritage Assets, _I_ oversee the restoration of the Niklaus Mikaelson mansion here in Mystic Falls, and _I_ know for a fact that this historic property has been in a trust for decades _without_ an individual owner." She stubbornly crossed her arms in front of her chest, telling him flatly, "So, you want to try that again?"

Rather than be irritated by the audacity of this human, Klaus found himself enchanted by her boldness. He smirked, his dimples flashing as he explained, "I can assure you that I really am Klaus Mikaelson, owner of this estate. I went through the proper channels and notified the appropriate authorities prior to my arrival." When Caroline scoffed at this, he couldn't help needling her just a bit when he said, "Perhaps your authority only reaches so far, sweetheart, considering no one thought it prudent to inform you?"

Grumbling to herself, she whipped out her phone, tapping a contact while glaring at him from underneath her dark lashes. He couldn't help but be amused by the flames of her gaze, wondering what it would take to turn that exasperating energy into something with more... _heat_.

Holding the phone up to her ear, she tersely said, "Mayor Lockwood, it's Caroline. I found a frustratingly obnoxious intruder at the Mikaelson estate claiming to be the owner." She listened for a moment to the mayor's reply, her blue eyes flashing dangerously as she answered through gritted teeth, "Seriously? I'm the _director_ of this town's historical building restorations! Next time I better be your _first_ call when an owner of one of my projects shows up!" She abruptly disconnected the call and flung her phone back into her purse, scowling.

"Quite brave of you to yell at the mayor like that, love," Klaus ventured, a hint of admiration in his accented voice.

Caroline snorted, "She keeps me around because I'm not afraid to tell truth to power. You should see the sycophants she packed in her office. It's a wonder anything ever gets done around here." She shrugged, adding, "Also, she keeps irrationally hoping I'll take back her dimwitted son after I caught him cheating on me last year."

She stomped her foot in aggravation, the slim heel of her pearlescent sandal scraping against the maple hardwood. Her lovely face took on a comically horrified expression as she immediately fell to her hands and knees to study the scuff mark more closely. As she tentatively rubbed at the mark, she breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh, thank god. We can buff that out. You have no idea how difficult it is to source reclaimed maple from the early 1900s that exactly matches this patina of wear."

Klaus shook his head, trying to rid his overactive imagination of the alluring image of Caroline on all fours under much more favorable circumstances. Finally regaining control, he knelt down on the floor beside her, his voice carrying a note of admiration as he asked, "You seem to be inordinately invested in this property, sweetheart."

Her blue eyes lit up with excitement as she answered, "The Mikaelson estate is more than just a _property_. It was designed by Niklaus Mikaleson, one of the most talented and forward-thinking architects of the late Victorian era! His innovative designs are reminiscent of Carolean Architecture, quite possibly the best specimens in North America," she finished, practically swooning.

He felt himself grow uncomfortably warm at her unwitting praise. It had been folly to emerge from the shadows for a decade or two during the Victorian age and design structures under his actual name, but he had been feeling the weight of his years and melancholy had slipped in. _He had wanted to be remembered_.

Caroline interrupted his thoughts with, "You're 'Klaus'; so you're named after Niklaus? He must have been your great-great-grandfather or something, right?"

"Or something," he mumbled, awkwardly scratching the back of his neck. He flicked his gray eyes around the room and commented, "Your restoration team has done a lovely job on the pediments over the windows. I can see the finely etched details of the tympanum from down here."

She arched an eyebrow, making an impressed noise. "You have an interest in historic design?"

He smirked, "You could say I'm a fan of architecture."

Her enthusiasm was infectious as she told him excitedly, "I've read everything I could find about Niklaus' work, and I've studied his buildings extensively. I'm fairly certain that he based the design of this mansion on Belton House near Grantham, Lincolnshire, England."

His eyes widened at her admission. To his knowledge, no one else had ever made that connection between the estates in England and Mystic Falls. Belton House had been built in the late 1680s, and his family had sought refuge there while on the run from Mikael. It was one of the few times he could remember that they had all been together in one place for an extended period of time. However, he had ensured that not so much as a whisper connected the Mikaleson name to that estate, so he was curious how Caroline discovered the association. "While I have passing familiarity with Belton House, love, I'm not sure I see the similarities."

She rolled her eyes, scooting closer to him on the dusty maple floor. She gestured toward the ceiling medallion high above their heads. "You obviously don't know your great-great-grandfather's work as well as you think. He clearly derived inspiration from the Belton House ceilings and you can see similarities in the fanned edges and curves of the plaster medallion here." As her finger traced invisible patterns in the air, her voice took on a note of awe as she added, "The artistry found within such geometric precision is simply amazing."

Klaus was elated by her unexpected praise, and felt his heart give a funny little leap as he confessed almost shyly, "It's my favorite aspect of the house as well." Unable to help himself, he told her, "I happen to know a bit about the history of Belton House. The lawyer who built it supposedly took in a group of wayward siblings for a few months. Some stories say that one of the brothers thought himself a bit of a prankster and dressed a barkeep in luxurious fabrics and stuffed him in a stolen gilded carriage, spreading rumors throughout the village that King William III had come for a visit. To this day, the rumor persists that the king stayed at Belton House, but the stories I've heard say that it was actually a cross-eyed barkeep named Cuthbert."

Caroline giggled, nudging him playfully with her elbow. "You made that up! Belton House was part of my thesis project on historic preservation, and in all my hours of research I never came across that story."

"Well then, you clearly are the expert, sweetheart," he said with a smirk, leaning forward to add in a seductive whisper, "who am I to argue with such sound logic?"

She shook herself, as though suddenly noticing how close they had become. Clearing her throat, she moved back slightly, hastily changing the subject with, "So if you're named after your famous architect relative and you said you're a 'fan of architecture', do you ever wonder if you look anything like Niklaus?"

Klaus nearly swallowed his tongue as he made a slight choking noise. He carefully arranged his face in a neutral expression, commenting lightly, "To my knowledge, there are no pictures of my elusive relative. I always heard he was a notorious recluse."

She nodded, a small sigh escaping her as she said, "Artistic geniuses usually are." She didn't seem to notice the stunned expression on his face, as she appeared to be thinking hard about something. She abruptly asked, "Would you like to go get some coffee?" She tucked a few blonde curls behind her ear as she continued somewhat embarrassedly, "I'd love to hear your thoughts on the revival of Carolean Architecture in the South if you have time."

Klaus felt his heart flutter in that unmistakable way that Caroline seemed to inspire. He gave her a dimpled grin as he reassured her, "I have plenty of time, love."

He was an immortal creature, he reasoned. _The moonstone would still be there tomorrow._

* * *

Tomorrow found him inexplicably standing at the front door of the mansion, an enormous sunflower in his hand as he shuffled his feat awkwardly on the stone steps. He was more than a thousand years old. _And his palms were sweating_.

When Caroline opened the door, her brilliant smile put the sun to shame and he bashfully gave her the flower, smirking when she accidentally smeared a trail of mustard-yellow pollen across one cheek. He carefully brushed it away, delighting in the slight tremble of her skin at his touch. He was startled when she grabbed his hand and pulled him inside, practically dragging him down the oak-paneled corridor and into the parlor.

"You're just in time," she squealed with excitement, nearly bouncing on her toes as she pointed to the enormous fireplace in the corner. "I just finished detailing the carved hearth with boiled linseed oil and gum turpentine! Doesn't it look amazing?!"

He gazed fondly at the familiar piece, recalling the tremendous amount of time it took to painstakingly sculpt the detailed forest with the majestic wolf standing guard. "Magnificent. You did an outstanding job restoring the carvings to their former glory," he told her, the admiration evident in his voice.

Blushing under his compliment, Caroline looked at the wolf fondly. "Records indicate Niklaus carved the hearth himself. Your ancestor was such a rare talent," she praised. Sighing, she added, "He's a beautiful creature, but he just looks so forlorn."

He blinked in surprise at her observation. "I never thought of it that way; perhaps he's simply dispassionately surveying his kingdom with stoicism?"

She scoffed, "Please. None of the wolves I've met could ever be called 'dispassionate'. Noticing the incredulous look on his face, she giggled, clearly joking.

"You've clearly been consorting with the wrong wolves, sweetheart," he said with a cheeky smile, causing her to blush once more.

"Then you'll just have to introduce me to the right ones," she retorted, leaving the parlor to answer her phone.

As Klaus followed, his gaze wandered to the grand foyer, where he knew his moonstone lay hidden just beneath the ceiling medallion. Hearing Caroline's melodious voice calling his name, he shrugged his shoulders, and instead headed back to answer her.

There was always tomorrow _. He had plenty of time_.

* * *

Except as the innumerable opportunities kept presenting themselves to reclaim his moonstone, he couldn't seem to take advantage of them. Every time he considered compelling Caroline and taking the moonstone, or waiting until after she and her restoration team left for the day, he couldn't bring himself to do it. It was ridiculous —he had everything in place to move forward with the ritual — he had the doppelganger tucked away safely along with the other ritual ingredients. He was so close to achieving everything he had ever wanted. _And yet he did not take the moonstone_.

A month in Caroline's company had passed by with barely an acknowledgment and Klaus had never been happier. He would stop by the mansion while she was overseeing restoration, gently teasing her until she blushed, starting off discussing historical architecture and design elements that slowly bled into something more meaningful.

They attended quaint events that small Southern towns like Mystic Falls seemed to have in abundance, from charity picnics and auctions to founding family celebration balls, and each time he could feel pieces of his soul embedding themselves a bit more deeply into this stunning, vibrant woman.

The little fictions he had to tell her about his life he reasoned was a small price to pay to get to know her better. Experience taught him that nothing good could ever come from bringing a human into his world; but no matter the countless lies he told Caroline, _the biggest lie he told was to himself_.

* * *

Something was off at the mansion. He could feel it the moment he stood on the stone steps. Not bothering to lift the heavy cast iron door knocker, he flashed inside the grand foyer, just in time to see Caroline take a delicate sip of tea...while sitting across from his mother, Esther. Confused, Caroline asked, "Klaus? Where did you come from? It's like you just appeared out of thin air!"

Esther chuckled, her hazel eyes darkening with malice as she commented, "Almost like magic."

Smiling, Caroline said, "Klaus, this is Esther, a specialist conservation contractor on loan from the university. She was just dropping off historic building assessments and statements of significance about the mansion."

"Don't forget the lovely tea, dear. Mayor Lockwood mentioned your penchant for milk oolong and I couldn't resist showing off my personal collection," Esther lightly admonished, unable to hold back an evil grin as Klaus seethed in silence. "Also, I needed to bribe Caroline since I'm not quite done writing my statement on items of significance regarding this property. As the current owner, _Niklaus_ , do you happen to know of anything _significant_ about the mansion we should address? Any little hidden _gems_ of information we could bring to light," she asked with an oily tone that made his fangs itch to dig themselves into her throat.

Klaus stepped forward, a low growl in his throat. His first order of business was to protect Caroline. Once she was safe, he would go after his mother and end her again, just like he did all those centuries ago.

The sharp-eyed woman sensed his intentions and quickly stood up from the small table where she and Caroline had been working. "Don't bother, my son. I'll just collect what I came for an be on my way. We can finish this another time."

Caroline set down her empty teacup, frowning at the confusing exchange. "Wait — _Niklaus?_ _Son?_ Esther, what's going on?"

Klaus felt his heart drop as he forced himself to look at the woman he had come to care about so deeply. His thoughts were racing as he tried to think of something to say that would somehow explain his lies and justify his selfishness for putting her in such danger. _And somehow convince her to continue to want to be with him_.

Esther distracted him by chanting in a dark voice, raising her arms over her head as the mansion trembled on its foundation. He watched in horror as a crack appeared in the ceiling medallion, briefly revealing the opalescent moonstone before it tumbled down into her waiting hand.

Klaus flashed to his mother, gripping her throat as he bared his fangs. "You think I will allow you to take what is mine, mother?!"

Caroline shakily stood, looking between the two of them as she clearly struggled with what she was witnessing. "What the fuck is going on," she demanded, her voice vacillating between fear and anger.

Esther managed to force enough magic through her body to loosen Klaus' grip. She flashed a vicious smile at Caroline. "Don't worry your pretty head, pet. In a few moments you won't remember _anything_ of what you've seen."

Terror flooded his body as he began to grasp the meaning behind Esther's words. He glanced down at the table, taking in Caroline's empty teacup. "What did you do," he raged, gripping his mother's throat again as he raised her from the floor.

Choking on her words, she managed to answer brokenly, "Deadly nightshade-laced tea. Not enough to poison her. Just enough to make her forget you. _Forever_." His horror caused his fingers to slip, releasing Esther once more. She carefully massaged her throat, nodding in Caroline's direction. "With the amount she imbibed, she only has a few moments left before her memories of you disappear. I suggest you don't waste them pointlessly chasing after me, Niklaus." Without another word, she vanished, tightly clutching the moonstone.

Klaus immediately forced his vampiric features to recede, sweeping Caroline into his arms as she started to cry. "Sweetheart, this is all my fault and I'm sorry for what has happened. I don't think we have much longer, so please just let me say this."

He took a deep, shuddering breath, desperately trying to summon everything he felt for Caroline into something as simple as a few token words that she wouldn't remember. "Our time together may have been short, but every moment has meant more to me than I can say. Somewhere along the way, I fell in love with you, Caroline. I promise you, I will find a way to restore your memories of me. _Of us_."

Caroline's blue eyes went wide at his revelation. She opened and shut her mouth several times, seemingly unsure of what to say. In a small voice, she finally asked, "And when you make me remember, will you explain the fangs and your magical earthquake-causing bitch of a mother?"

He gave a surprised laugh, taking her lovely face in both of his hands as his fingers brushed a few stray tears. "I promise."

Nodding slightly, she asked brokenly, "But what if you can't get my memories back?"

"Then we'll create new memories. Even better ones, love," Klaus vowed, kissing her with a desperate, feverish passion as he saw her beautiful blue eyes begin to glaze over.

She pulled away, breathless, and shakily whispered, "Klaus, I love —"

He watched, heartbroken as she looked at him with a dazed expression. Shaking her head, she gave him a bright, but distant smile. "I'm sorry, do I know you?"

Summoning every bit of strength he could, he stepped away from her, clearing his throat several times as he answered in a dead, hollow voice, "I was just dropping off some paperwork. But I imagine I'll see you around."

* * *

His tears had dried by the time he caught up to Esther in the forest. She seemed surprised to see him, but not as alarmed as he expected. Clearly, his mother had more surprises in store for him. She waved the moonstone at him, the object glowing a milky white under the stars. "So persistent, Niklaus. I had thought you would want to mourn what you lost with poor Caroline a bit longer."

"You do not speak her name, vile witch," he yelled, flashing over to her, fangs unsheathed.

She wagged a finger at him, smiling vindictively. "Careful, my son. You kill me, you kill your only hope of becoming a hybrid. And we both know _that's_ what you truly care for, not some poor girl you've told nothing but lies to." With a wicked gleam in her eye, she revealed, "I've tied my life to that of your doppelganger. Any harm that befalls me will be visited upon her as well. If your doppelganger is injured in any manner outside of the ritual, you lose any chance of breaking your curse."

Lightly tossing the moonstone back and forth between her palms, she boldly looked him in the eye as she coaxed, "Of course, I'm sure we can come to some sort of arrangement where we can both achieve our goals. If you allow me to perform the ritual, I can siphon just a _bit_ of magic to bolster my power. In return, I pledge to restore your wolf so that you can embrace what you've _always_ wanted — to become a true hybrid at last." Giving him a confident smile, she declared, "Unlimited power will be ours, Niklaus. All you have to do is say 'yes'."

Klaus listened to Esther dispassionately, and when she finished presenting her offer, he plunged his fingers into her chest, ripping into soft flesh and breaking through ribs with sickening cracks. He didn't glance down at her heart as he pulled it from her body, dropping it on the ground as she lifelessly crumpled at his feet.

The gleam of white against the dark earth caught his vacant gaze and he knelt down to pick up the moonstone. He turned it over in his hand, thinking of how he had covetously guarded this object over the centuries. _It represented everything he had wanted_. With a soul-rending cry of anguish, he reduced the moonstone to a fine powder in his fist, sinking to his knees as he gave into the weight of his loss.

* * *

Klaus had visited every witch he could find, used every magical connection at his disposal, but to no avail. Caroline's memories of their time together would never be restored. It was with trepidation that he returned to the mansion, his heart pounding furiously as he walked inside. Her familiar scent of honey and vanilla filled his senses, making him slightly dizzy as he realized that she always would smelled like home to him.

"Hi, can I help you," she asked in a friendly tone, the lack of recognition on her beautiful face making his heart ache.

Taking a breath, he stepped forward, grazing her knuckles with his lips as he tried not to blatantly stare at her sapphire dress, the one that made her eyes a blue found only in the deepest seas, the one that she once confessed to him was her favorite. "Actually, I'm here to help you, love." His gray eyes flicked up to the broken ceiling medallion high above their heads. "I can start with repairing the damaged plaster." Licking his lips nervously, he noted how she followed the movement with interest. "Mending things is a recent specialty of mine."

Her blue gaze held a slight flicker of heat as she asked, "Really? Do you have an interest in historic design?"

Smirking, he answered, "You could say I'm a fan of architecture."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Author's note: This chapter starts the new content for this story that began in Chapter 35 from my series, _A Beautiful Symmetry_.

* * *

"You have been the one encounter in my life that can never be repeated"  
― Ayn Rand, _The Fountainhead_

* * *

Klaus no longer considered himself a creature of infinite patience. Over the centuries, that finely-honed trait had be thoroughly tested and he thought that nothing could break his rigid control — until a couple of months ago when he met a feisty blonde and his world came crashing down around his ears. He was caught completely by surprise when he realized he was in love with Caroline, but unfortunately, he was too late to save her from his mother's wrath. Esther had tricked her into drinking a nightshade-laced tea that erased every memory she had of Klaus, and during a far-too-brief good-bye, Caroline had learned of the hidden supernatural world and that it was because of his love for her that she had been unjustly punished.

After he killed Esther, he exhausted his supernatural contacts trying to restore Caroline's memories of their time together, and was told that because she had been merely a human when she ingested the tea, her memories were gone forever. When he returned to her, he set about keeping the promise he made to her:

 _Caroline's tear-streaked face had been so frightened as she had asked Klaus brokenly, "But what if you can't get my memories back?"_

 _"Then we'll create new memories. Even better ones, love," Klaus vowed, kissing her with a desperate, feverish passion as he saw her beautiful blue eyes begin to glaze over._

He angrily shook his head at the memory, loathing the wretched, helpless feeling that washed over him. He tightened the toggle bolts he was using to reattach the plaster molding he made, swiping at his sweaty brow as he tried to perfectly align the seams in the ceiling medallion. He nearly dropped the painstakingly crafted piece when Caroline's melodious voice startled him from his perch atop the two-story scaffolding.

"Looking good, Klaus!" When she appeared to realize the accidental innuendo, she blushed furiously, nervously tucking blonde curls behind her ear as she stammered, "The ceiling, I mean. You must be really good with your hands...um, I mean because of how intricate the work is and that uh...ornamental plaster casting is a craft that requires years of training and experience," she clumsily finished, her blue eyes stubbornly fixating on the partially reconstructed ceiling medallion rather than looking at the smirking contractor.

While Klaus outwardly enjoyed making Caroline flustered, he also felt the smallest flicker of hope at moments like this when she showed her interest in him but tried to maintain a stubborn wall of professionalism since they were coworkers. When Klaus reinserted himself into her life, he had pretended to be an expert in historical restoration in addition to being an "ancestor" of the renowned architect, Niklaus Mikaelson, who built the estate in the late Victorian era. She had been eager to work with him, and already he felt they had grown closer in the past few weeks. Just like the first time he had gotten to know her, they bonded over a passion for architecture.

However, one drawback to knowing her so well was that he had to hold himself back from scaring her away by his obvious familiarity with her — from her background to her quirks, not to mention the bittersweet muscle memory his body wanted to indulge in every time she was near. It was maddening trying to fight how his body knew the precise press of her curves and the soft noises of pleasure he remembered he could coax from her lips. He knew he could get them back to that place once more, but his patience was waning. _Especially if she continued to blush so prettily under his gaze_. "I appreciate the compliment, love," he purred, forcing his body to move down the scaffolding ladder at a human pace.

When he returned to the maple floor, he busied himself at the small table off to the side, handing her a to-go cup from a small cafe in town. "I thought you might appreciate a treat before you get back to your tedious spreadsheets for the historical society."

As she took a sip, she happily exclaimed, "Yum! Milk oolong tea with a dash of tarragon — but how did you know it was my favorite?"

 _Bollocks_. He shrugged, trying and failing to appear nonchalant. At this rate, he might as well tell her that he also knew all about the tiny spiral-patterned birthmark on her inner thigh. "You were drinking it the other day and I smelled the tarragon." He hastily explained, holding his breath as he wondered if that sounded as ridiculous out loud as it did in his head.

"Huh. You must have a nose like a wolf, Klaus," she commented offhandedly, seemingly failing to notice the choking sound he made.

Rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly, he replied, "Well, we can't all be wolves, sweetheart."

She smiled, her blue eyes alight with excitement as she lovingly looked at the remaining plaster mold piece he had left to install. "You did an outstanding job designing the acanthus foliage in this piece, Klaus. It's almost as though Niklaus himself had a hand in its creation."

Klaus found himself fighting down a crimson blush that threatened to creep up his neck at her praise. It was ridiculous how Caroline could make him forget himself and feel like a green lad too tongue-tied to court her properly. Straightening his spine, he tried to sound casual as he told her, "So Mayor Lockwood has asked me to put in an appearance at the charity auction tomorrow evening. Perhaps you'd like to attend with me, sweetheart?"

A flash of surprise made its way across her face and she ducked her head shyly as she asked, "Really? I kind of thought you'd be tired of how I'm always talking about historic design and architecture."

The uncertainty in her voice tore at his heart and he knew that it came from her disastrous past relationship with Tyler. He should have that useless boy's head for making such a magnificent creature doubt herself. "Nonsense, love. You could say I'm a fan of architecture myself." He inwardly winced at the familiar phrase he had told her back when they met the first time. He always held onto a foolish sliver of hope that his words would unlock her lost memories and she would remember what they had. _But they never did_.

Caroline favored him with a sweet smile. "Then I'd love to go with you." She glanced at her phone and added, "I'm expecting the structural engineer consultant later this afternoon, so be sure to finish installing the remaining plaster before you leave for the day." She squinted up at the ceiling where the perfectly symmetrical oval-shaped hole used to be. All that remained now after Klaus' painstaking repairs were a few faint spider web-like cracks. "Hopefully he'll have an explanation for how the mansion's natural settling caused such oddly shaped damage in the ceiling."

Klaus stiffened slightly, recalling how Esther had used her magic to rip the moonstone from where he had hidden it in the ornamental ceiling medallion. It was the first repair he had volunteered to make for Caroline, not wanting the constant reminder of that terrible night when his wretched mother had stolen everything from him. Shrugging, he told her, "There could be several explanations for the curious shape. It's likely due to trapped moisture and decaying paint layers peeling away from the plaster. The top coat was dried thoroughly before I started installation, so I can guarantee it won't happen again." He began climbing the scaffolding again with the final molded piece, and if Caroline noticed the grim confidence in his tone, she chose not to comment.

* * *

The night of the charity auction, Klaus nearly was sent into a spiraling delirium at the sight of Caroline in a plunging red satin cocktail sheath in which he was uncomfortably familiar. _Decadent, pleasurable memories of that dress seared his brain as he recalled weaving his fingertips through the thin straps that crisscrossed her back as he delicately stroked her soft ivory skin. Her breathy moan as he nibbled along her jawline once they had been alone. The way she had tugged on the ends of his curls as she rubbed her delicious curves against him._ He quickly shook his head as he willed the sensual memories away. "You are stunning, love," he told her, placing a gentle kiss across her knuckles.

"And you are very handsome," she answered, allowing her penetrating blue gaze to roam over his charcoal Armani with the narrow pinstripe. She seemed to be on the verge of saying more, but they were interrupted by a server offering them seared pepper tenderloin on garlic crostini and miniature crab-Fontina soufflés.

"Caroline!" A brunette with what appeared to be a permanently furrowed brow called out to the blonde, clutching a clipboard to her chest as she said, "I seem to have ordered reclaimed narrow-plank Eastern white pine for the Mikaelson estate library."

Klaus watched with interest as Caroline attempted to control her fiery temper, admiring the way she carefully gripped the stem of her champagne flute, her blue eyes glaring frostily while she managed to maintain a pleasant smile and an even more amiable tone so as not to cause a scene at the charity auction. "You mean to tell me, Rayna, that despite my _numerous_ phone calls and emails with detailed bullet points, you _still_ managed to order a wood species used almost exclusively in the Northeast, _not_ the South, during the Victorian era? Wide-plank maple is the vintage flooring needed to refurbish the Mikaelson library."

As the woman started to protest, Caroline silenced her with one carefully arched eyebrow as she commanded in that same pleasant-but-ruthless tone, "Take care of it. Tonight."

While watching the woman leave in a huff, Klaus noted in a detached way that she seemed to resemble the doppelganger somewhat, yet in person was even less memorable; if that was possible. He turned to the beautiful blonde beside him, an indulgent smile on his face as he watched her take a few calming breaths as she regained her rigid control. "Have I mentioned how much I delight in observing you take charge of the mayor's various underlings, love? It's a marvelous sight to behold," he admitted, clinking their champagne flutes together with a flirtatious wink.

"Ugh. That was Rayna, the town's resident mopey martyr. Honestly, how can you not know that early wooden flooring used wide planks because they required fewer joints and fasteners? Seriously, my father taught me that when I was a kid," she scoffed, snagging a cherry tomato stuffed with Swiss and Boursin cheeses.

He cocked his head in interest at the mention of her father. When he originally met her, he had learned that her father had been killed in a hunting accident and that she often retreated to the cabin he left her when she needed a break from her hectic life. She had taken Klaus there once, and his memories of the weekend they spent together was some of the happiest of his long life. "Your love of architecture comes from your father then," he asked, already knowing the answer but needing to rebuild the lost connections between them.

She nodded, a few blonde strands escaping from the elegant knot she effortlessly wore. "He was a contractor and used to take me out on his jobs when I was out of school for the summer. I always was fascinated by the amount of skill it took to take raw materials and turn them into a work of art." She favored Klaus with a fond smile, adding, "I think that's why architects like your ancestor, Niklaus, are such sources of inspiration to me. He was clearly a gifted artist, and I envy his talent."

He shifted uncomfortably, his cheeks reddening slightly as he listened to her unwittingly compliment him. He glanced at some of the paintings displayed for the silent auction that evening, suddenly grateful for the distraction. "I mentioned to you that I dabble in art from time to time. Would you like to see one of my pieces," he asked her somewhat hesitantly.

Intrigued, her eyes lit up and she replied, "You donated one of your own paintings to the auction? That was very generous of you. Of course, I'd love to see it, Klaus." She linked their arms together, practically dragging him through the crowd toward the rows of artwork to be auctioned off. They brushed past several familiar faces, their expressions no longer registering Klaus despite having met him when he first arrived in town. Of course, that was before Esther's cruel spell that not only destroyed all of Caroline's memories of their time together, but also seemed to have removed all traces of his initial arrival in town from the other residents' recollections.

Klaus realized that Caroline had stopped abruptly in front of a canvas full of vibrant greenery. Gray eyes widening, he instantly recognized the delicate, fine-tipped brush strokes that outlined each leaf and blade of grass that lovingly framed the rough-hewn beams of a log cabin. _Caroline's log cabin_. _The one that she didn't remember taking him to_.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: Wow, thanks so much for all of the support you've already given my story! I really appreciate all of the messages and encouragement you've given me to continue my work!

* * *

"I could die for you. But I couldn't, and wouldn't, live for you."

― Ayn Rand, _The Fountainhead_

* * *

"Incredible," Caroline murmured, completely unaware of the way Klaus' heart began to thud rapidly in his chest as he struggled to come up with an explanation for why he had perfectly captured a place she believed she had never shown him. She turned to him, her blue eyes filled with wonder as she said in an awestruck voice, "This reminds me so much of the cabin my father left me after he died in a hunting accident."

Clearing his throat uncomfortably, he said quietly, "That one's actually mine, sweetheart." He carefully tried to gauge her reaction as he cursed the auction organizer for mistakenly taking the wrong painting from his studio. The work he had intended to donate had been a more abstract piece he had designed when he returned to Mystic Falls after realizing Caroline's memories were gone and that he would have to rebuild their connection. His every brushstroke had been heavy and morose, and he had poured out his emotions onto the canvas, feeling marginally lighter once it was complete. He had decided it would be cathartic for him to donate this dark work and instead focus on the progress he had made with Caroline once again.

Painting Caroline's cabin had been something he had done as a way to honor those memories that had been stolen from them both, in the hopes that one day, they could recapture what was lost. He had never intended for anyone to see this painting (until Caroline decided to show him the cabin once again, at least), and he fully intended to compel the buyer to promptly return it to him once the auction was over.

"Klaus...this is amazing. I had no idea you were so talented," she told him, her voice somewhat hoarse as though she was trying to hold back tears. "Have you ever been to Bear Creek Lake," she asked, a faraway look in her eye that he couldn't quite place.

"The scene is a melding of several places I've been over the years," he explained cautiously, hating the way he kept giving himself false hope that she would remember the day he had painted from memory. _He could still see that early morning sunlight filtering through the narrow leaves of the black walnut trees. Caroline had been wrapped in a fuzzy yellow blanket, sipping tea as she leaned against him on the creaking front porch swing. He had kissed the top of her messy curls and felt a gentle contentment that he never knew was possible._ Blinking rapidly, he offered, "Since you enjoy it so much, it would be my honor to buy it for you, love."

Her surprised laughter made his heart swell. "You can't just buy back your own painting and give it to me," she protested, her crimson lips curling into a teasing smile.

"Watch me," he told her confidently, leaning over to write an exorbitant sum on the bidding sheet and signing his name with an extra flourish simply because he knew she was watching.

She took another sip of champagne, her voice taking on a whimsical note as she sighed, "It's hard to believe you're real."

Before he could respond, she stiffened beside him, and as he followed her gaze, he immediately understood why. Tyler Lockwood was whispering into the ear of a sharp-eyed woman wearing a scandalously short, tight black dress. The woman gave Tyler a seductive smile, the heat somewhat diminished as a hopeful glint could be detected in her gaze. She quickly allowed her hands to trail down the back of his dark suit jacket before she pulled away unexpectedly, and disappeared into the crowd with a seductive sway of her hips.

Noting Klaus' attention, Caroline murmured, "That was Vicki. I caught Tyler with her last year when we were still together. As angry as I was with both of them at the time, I mostly just feel badly for her now." At Klaus' look of astonishment, she explained, "We all went to school together and I think Vicki always had a crush on him. He used to be mildly charming and I think she genuinely likes him. It took me awhile to get it, but now I understand that Tyler only likes himself. Everyone else is just window dressing."

He didn't like the bitterness he detected in her voice and the way her body seemed to protectively curl into itself. _All over a foolish boy who never would be worthy of such a glorious creature_. "He's a trifling, insignificant gnat, who pathetically coasts through life on the paltry power his family's surname garners in this small town," he told her, delighting in the way her blue eyes widened in surprise at his words. He lowered his voice to a whisper, leaning close to savor her fragrance of honey and vanilla as he confessed, "You are meant for so much more, love. Trust me."

She gave him a bright smile, clearing her throat as she remarked, "Wow, you're really good at reading people. That's _exactly_ who Tyler is. It's a shame you weren't around last year to tell me so I could've avoided that huge mistake." Sighing in aggravation, she added, "I'm going to go get us a refill," and pointedly avoided looking at Tyler as she walked past him.

Tyler looked up with interest as the stunning blonde passed by, and Klaus itched to sink his fangs into the imbecilic boy's throat as an opportunistic smile spread across his face. It took all of Klaus' self-discipline not to compel the boy to bash his head repeatedly into the nearest wall as he watched him make a beeline for Caroline. While monitoring them out of the corner of his eye, he used his enhanced supernatural hearing to listen to an obviously inebriated Tyler tell her, "You're looking hot, Care. You know how I love it when you get all dressed up for me."

Caroline rolled her eyes, not bothering to glance at her ex-boyfriend while she waited for the champagne flutes to be refilled. She snagged a grilled prosciutto-wrapped fig, nibbling away without commenting until he suddenly stepped uncomfortably close, blatantly staring at her cleavage as he gave her a smile that likely was meant to be seductive but instead just seemed silly when combined with the glassy stare of someone who had overindulged. "You're drunk, Tyler," she told him firmly, taking a step back. "You should go find your date."

"It's not _really_ a date, Care," he explained, his slurred voice an octave higher than what would be considered polite in such a formal setting. "Vicki and I have like this uh...understanding and uh...she doesn't mind if I have a little _fun_ , you know? We could have some _fun_. You know how _good_ it was with us, Care."

Letting out a decidedly unamused snort that caused Klaus to grin, Caroline responded with, "I suspect that your _understanding_ with Vicki is something she endures rather than supports. I think she really likes you and you should stop acting like this. Treat her better than you treated me."

Klaus was astonished by Caroline's selflessness and he felt a swell of pride as he watched her regally stare Tyler down until he shuffled his dress shoes uncomfortably. He wanted to flash between them and snap Tyler's neck for his unsavory propositioning, but he was thoroughly enjoying the way she stood her ground and demanded respect not only for herself but also for Tyler's tragically misguided date.

Tyler frowned, wrinkling his nose as though a thought just occurred to him. "So, like you're jealous, right? And that's why you're here with that Klaus guy trying to make me all jealous or whatever by wearing that sexy little number? So much for not being into mind games, Care," he muttered, his words tumbling out sloppily as he swayed a bit where he stood.

As though realizing the futility in arguing with a drunkard, she shook her head, her tone carrying a touch of steel as she quietly replied, "Not everything is about you. In fact, _you_ haven't been a part of my world for a very long time. And I intend to keep it that way." With a curt nod, she walked away, leaving the boy to foolishly gawk at her.

Klaus could barely contain his glee when he overheard her mutter disdainfully under her breath, "I'm a good person who would _never_ consider violence as the answer no matter how badly I want to shove this cocktail toothpick up Tyler's urethra until I scramble what little is left of his brain." He managed to tuck away his grin before Caroline returned to his side, handing him a champagne flute. He took a sip, appreciating the way her fiery temper seemed to set her skin aglow. She was radiant like this, and he loved every defiant piece of her.

As the night wore on, guests continued to participate in the silent bidding until finally the winners were announced. He was pleased to see the crimson flush staining Caroline's cheeks when he accepted his painting from the auctioneer only to hand it over to Caroline with a saucy wink. "I'm a man of my word, sweetheart," he whispered, smirking as he heard the way her heart sped up as he leaned close to her.

* * *

Later on, when he walked Caroline to her front porch, he couldn't help but linger on memories of a time before when she wore that tantalizing red dress just for him. _She had moaned into his mouth when they kissed, her sharp teeth nibbled on his ear as he pulled her curls free from the ruby pin that held them in place. The hemline that once modestly skimmed her knees was pushed up along her thighs as she wrapped a leg around his waist, grinding against him with a sexy purr that pushed the tenuous hold he maintained on his monster. Her blood called to him, but it was eclipsed by the desire he felt for her delectable body, and with a rumble deep in his chest, he shoved her against her bedroom door and revealed his desperate need._

"Klaus," she asked, startling him from his racy thoughts. From her questioning tone, it sounded like she had been trying to get his attention for a while. "I just wanted to apologize for letting Tyler get to me like that tonight. He's a jerk and I should just be the bigger person and ignore him."

He looked down at her in surprise as they stood under the soft glow of her porchlight. "You have nothing to apologize for, sweetheart. You behaved admirably. Like a queen."

That earned him a small smile from her as she nervously fiddled with the wide platinum band on her index finger. He hated how he had to pretend not to know that it was her father's wedding band, the only thing he had left behind after her parents had divorced. She had confessed to him that even though she had been furious with her father when he left, she'd still wanted to feel close to him, which is why she'd had it resized and wore it often. _"He was a stubborn bastard with a short temper, which is where I probably get it from," she'd said fondly. "In fact, this ring had been one of the first things my parents fought about because my mother had ordered sterling silver bands and he threw a fit and insisted that they should be platinum so they'd never tarnish."_

Caroline sighed softly, gazing up at him with wide blue eyes. "I know that Tyler isn't worth my time and I've finally let go of everything that happened, but it sometimes just gets to me, you know? Lately, I've been wondering if I'm just meant to be alone. That I somehow missed my chance."

Klaus stilled at her words, recalling how she had said those same words to him before his mother's spell. _He had been touched by the intense longing he heard in her voice, that same deep-rooted sadness that had weighed heavily upon him over the centuries. He placed his thumb under her chin and gently tilted her face up until she looked at him as he told her, "You are an extraordinary woman possessing boundless beauty, wit and grace. You deserve all the chances life has to offer." She had opened her mouth and quickly shut it, clearly unsure of what to say, but suddenly, a fierce determination seemed to take hold of her and she had practically launched herself into his arms, kissing him with a ferocious passion that he eagerly returned._ Later on, she had confessed to him that it was in that moment that she let her guard down and started to trust him.

And now he was faced with an unpleasant dilemma: He possessed the key to winning her once more. _All he had to do was utter that same phrase and she would be his again_. He realized he felt guilty for using his previous experience in this manner when she was clearly at her most vulnerable. Also, he was surprised by how quickly she had said these words to him — before it had taken numerous discussions before she had seemed comfortable sharing so much of herself.

Klaus couldn't take advantage of Caroline like this. He had all the time in the world and had no interest in pushing her further before she was truly ready. Squaring his shoulders, he was resolute as he told her softly, "I think we all feel that way sometimes. Just take the time you need for yourself and the rest will follow." He stiffly kissed her cheek, refusing to allow his lips to dwell on how soft her skin was as he quietly bid her goodnight and walked away, inwardly cursing himself for suddenly developing a conscience at the most inopportune moment.

* * *

When he arrived at his white brick townhouse, he immediately poured himself a double shot of Macallan, allowing the warm amber to soothe his mangled nerves. He felt edgy and decided the best way to work off the evening's stress was to go hunting a town or so over so as not to raise suspicion. He turned to head upstairs to change clothes when someone started pounding furiously on his front door.

Klaus angrily threw open the door, not bothering to see who his unwelcome visitor was before he snarled, "What?!"

Caroline stood on his doorstep, hands on her hips as she glared back at him with a furious glint in her eyes. She said venomously, "Seriously?!" However, before he could answer, she surprised him again by suddenly grabbing him by the lapels of his dinner jacket and fusing her red lips with his.


	4. Chapter 4

Warning: Finally, some sexy times!

* * *

"I'm the kind that uses people. I don't want to use you. Ever. Don't let me. Not you."

― Ayn Rand, _The Fountainhead_

* * *

 _Sweet, decadent, glorious sunshine._ Caroline flooded Klaus' senses with her signature fragrance of honey and vanilla as she kissed him, invoking forgotten childhood memories of honey cakes at Mabon, the harvest season festival. His mind fuzzily tried to piece together why she unexpectedly had appeared at his doorstep, angrily glaring one moment then pulling him into a passionate kiss the next.

Before he could decide whether to question this delightful development or succumbing to the temptation his body had been craving from the moment he saw her, she shoved at his chest, forcefully pushing past him to stomp into his living room. She whirled around, her blonde curls flying out from the remains of her elegant knot. She shouted, "What the hell, Klaus? I've been giving you all these signals and tonight was supposed to be...I don't know, _something_ , and you just...ugh, seriously!" She threw her hands in the air and appeared to be winding up for another tirade when she distractedly said instead, "And are those the original Southern Colonial cornices?" She cast an admiring glance at the scalloped edges, practically swooning as she added, "The classic whitewash glaze is superbly applied."

An indulgent chuckle escaped him as he was utterly charmed by her inability to pass up the opportunity to examine some of her favorite architectural design elements even in the midst of arguing with him. "Why yes, love, I believe they are. Perhaps I could interest you in a tour of other aspects that might strike your fancy?"

Cheeks reddening, she shook her head as though trying to return to her initial indignation that fueled her ire. "That's not even...ugh! Just...stop distracting me, Klaus!" She pointed her finger at him and said in a high-pitched voice, "If you weren't interested, why didn't you just say something instead of inviting me to go with you to the fundraiser and then when I open up about something incredibly personal, you shut me down with that godawful line that basically amounted to 'hang in there.'" She frowned, adding in a sheepish voice, "I really like you, and thought...maybe you liked me too."

Klaus was stunned by her confession. While it hadn't escaped his notice that Caroline had warmed to his presence once more, he hadn't expected her to be ready to admit anything to him. As much it pained him to admit, he still believed that he made the right decision by not exploiting his knowledge of their previous memories. However, now she had changed everything with her confession and he couldn't allow her to believe that he didn't care for her. "Sweetheart," he said gently, taking her hands in his and pulling her close, "I've felt a connection to you from the very beginning. I'm drawn to your passion, your intelligence, and your beauty. I want to surround myself in your light."

Her blue eyes widened in surprise, opening and closing her mouth as though she couldn't properly formulate her words. At last, the corners of her crimson lips twitched and she exhaled, "Finally," and tugged his face to hers for a forceful kiss even more electric than her first.

He responded eagerly, his groan sounding pitiful to his ears after he had denied himself her touch for so long. He became lost in the feel of her velvet skin as he pushed up the hem of her dress to caress her thighs. When she locked her legs around his waist to begin sensually rubbing against his body, his vision went white with pleasure as he pushed her up against his wall. Dipping his curly head down to explore the delicious path of her plunging neckline, he felt her shudder beneath him.

He couldn't help the smirk that appeared as he heard her huff with impatience as she wrestled off his dinner jacket, and he used one hand to undo his trousers to encourage her explorations. Their hurried movements caused the red satin of her dress to shift, and when one hardened nipple was exposed, he quickly took it in his mouth, teasing it with his skillful tongue until she gasped out his name.

Caroline reached into the snug space between them, pushing down the thin barrier of his boxers to trace his bulge, grasping him more confidently when she felt how quickly his body responded to her touch. Her slow strokes were nearly his undoing, and he rutted against her hand, encouraging her to increase the tempo as he turned his attention to her other breast.

The barrier of her dress grew tiresome, and he fumbled with the zipper at the back until he was able to slide it from her delectable body, leaving her in a tiny, ruby-sequined thong that left him panting at the sight. Before the curse wiped her memories clean, he had become quite familiar with Caroline's intimates, and he was certain that this sexy little number was new.

Noticing his attention, Caroline gave him a saucy wink and said breathlessly, "I got it just for you. I hope you like it."

"Oh love, if you keep touching me like that, you'll find out too soon how much I like it," he grunted, feeling how close he was to the brink with her skillful strokes.

Her blue eyes twinkled merrily and he could smell her arousal at his words. "Then show me, Klaus." She traced her red lips with her tongue and seductively purred, "I want you to come on me, and then I _need_ you to come in me."

At her naughty command, Klaus felt himself grow impossibly harder, flashing back to their original relationship when he recalled her fondness for being marked with his desire. She would beg him to spill on her, and he always delighted in exploring this unexpected penchant of hers. He closed his eyes at the delicious squeeze of her fingers underneath his leaking tip, his hips thrashing wildly. Caroline's breathless voice called to him, "That's it, almost there."

As he felt himself spiral out of control, he growled, opening his eyes to watch every sensual moment. He groaned at the sensual sight of Caroline smearing his come over her breasts, cupping them in her hands and clenching her thighs around his waist. He was entranced by the way she rubbed erotic circles on her soaked flesh, never once straying from his heated gaze.

The smell of her desire overwhelmed him, and he quickly moved her to his couch where he could spread her open properly. His thumb toyed with the soaked fabric of her thong, the needy whine at the back of her throat causing him to rip it away with a low growl. He leaned close, running the tip of his nose along her thighs, rumbling, "You smell divine, sweetheart. Let's see how you taste."

He traced his tongue along her folds, reveling in her familiar taste. He fastened his lips to her trembling flesh, pulling the most delightful little whimpers from her as she squirmed beneath him. As though trying to encourage his exploration, she reached down to spread herself before his greedy gaze, her fingers teasing her dripping core. He swirled his tongue inside her, groaning at the way her walls fluttered under his skillful touch.

Klaus quickly shed the rest of his clothes, feeling his cock harden once more and desperately needing another release. He slid into her with ease, snapping his hips and causing her to gasp in pleasure.

Caroline watched him with a coy grin, plucking at her nipples still slick with his come, and when the little minx licked at her fingertips, he couldn't stop the helpless groan she pulled from him. He sealed her mouth with his, chasing her tongue as he mingled their combined flavors. He could feel her growing close as she squeezed his cock, and his thrusts became more pronounced as he pushed them both toward their release.

He recalled another delicious quirk of hers, and now that she had given herself to him, he was not above using his knowledge of their past to bring her more pleasure. He slid his hands to her ass, continuing to rock against her, and gently nudged his index finger into her cleft. He loved the way her blue eyes widened in surprise and then lust as she felt him explore her further, bearing down on his fingertip while shouting his name. He slowly pumped his finger in contrast to his cock's rough thrusts, and soon she came around him with a great, shuddering sigh. His own thundering orgasm followed, and he rocked his hips into hers with gentle undulations as they rode out their final waves of pleasure.

Brushing aside some of her damp curls, Caroline placed a quick kiss on his lips before asking breathlessly, "It's never been like that for me. You were so in tune with what I needed. How did you know?"

Klaus briefly stiffened while lying next to her, but forced himself to relax as he answered casually, "Perhaps we're just meant to be, love."

* * *

The next day, Klaus couldn't stop the self-satisfied smirk on his face as he headed toward city hall. He was meeting Caroline there to look up the original plans of his manor, to determine the next project to address in the property restoration. He was certain he actually had the original sketches tucked away somewhere, but he wasn't sure she'd believe that they'd survived this long, "passed down" through his family. His lips suddenly twisted into a scowl when he crossed paths with Tyler, who stormed down the stone steps of city hall to stand in front of him with his own displeased grimace.

"So you're Caroline's little windup toy," Tyler spat, looking Klaus up and down with distaste.

Klaus bristled at the insult, but then took note of the imbecile's sagging shoulders combined with their proximity to city hall and he smirked, "Poor little Lockwood, were you just freshly scolded by your mum for your cock-up at last night's event?"

"Fuck you, Mikaelson," Tyler swore, his fists clenched at his sides, "just because Caroline's taking you for a test drive doesn't mean shit. The second I get an itch, she'll be _begging_ me to scratch it."

He could feel his blood boil at the images Tyler invoked, and the urge to defend his love's honor intensified as he studied the smug curl of the young man's lips. "Let's move this discussion away from prying eyes, mate," he said curtly, barely containing his monster. He led the useless wanker into a narrow alleyway, not bothering to wait for him to reply. The moment they were alone, Klaus flashed in front of him, relishing in the fear that registered in his brown eyes.

"What the hell, man," he stuttered, his pulse racing, igniting Klaus' bloodlust.

He chuckled, tucking away his curved fangs and black veins as he realized it was still daylight and unfortunately discretion was of the utmost importance. "No need for alarm, mate. I just need to clarify a few things before I return you to your mundane existence." Recalling the man's boorish behavior last night and his crude words today, he growled lowly, "You're a fortunate man that I've decided against my usual methods of dealing with such rudeness."

Some of Tyler's false bravado returned and he sneered, "You don't get it — she's just trying to get back at me. She's definitely not over me; you saw what she was like last night."

"Your delusions are quite amusing, young Lockwood. I'm sure Caroline was thinking of you the entire time when she took me to her father's cabin for a romantic Valentine's Day weekend, hmm?"

Confusion marred his boyish face as he said, "Wait. What? You just got to town in March."

Pinching the bridge of his nose in irritation, Klaus used his compulsion to command, "Of course I did. You will forget my true visage just as you will forget our discussion today. You will, however, stop your ridiculous fantasies of Caroline harboring any interest in you and you will treat her with proper respect from now on."

As Tyler repeated back his words and the compulsion took over, Klaus shook his head, unable to comprehend how Caroline could've settled for such an inferior specimen. He was so distracted by his disgust for Tyler, he failed to realize they had an audience.

From across the street, Caroline watched the scene unfold, her blue eyes wide with alarm as she slowly backed away. With one final, fearful glance, she turned and started running as fast as her legs would carry her.


	5. Chapter 5

"She wondered why her normal desire to say little, to hold things closed, broke down before him, why she felt compelled to simple frankness, such as she could offer no one else."  
― Ayn Rand, _The Fountainhead_

* * *

Diamonds, rubies, sapphires...over the years, Klaus had gifted various women luxurious jewelry as tokens of his affection; _but this level of devotion was something else entirely, he thought_. He wrinkled his nose as he inhaled the carton full of greasy fried mozzarella sticks and a fistful of grape jelly packets that he was taking over to Caroline's house. He told himself that he found her unique quirks endearing, but her penchant for dipping fried foods in gelatinous, sugar-saturated jelly was abhorrent.

Despite the small, indulgent smile that crept across his face, he still felt the first stirrings of worry set in as he recalled what brought him to Caroline's today. For the last two days, Caroline had been working from home, which was unusual for her; normally, she preferred to be on-site to oversee any restoration work. Also, she hadn't responded to his texts or returned his calls — another sign that something was wrong. He was concerned that she regretted the passionate evening they spent together — _why else would she be avoiding him?_ Had he revealed too much of himself and how he felt?

He sighed, rubbing his jaw as he replayed the events and berated himself for not taking things slower with her. He knew that it was a delicate balance he had to maintain with her — one gesture out of place, one wrong word and he might ruin his second chance with her. Finally tired of brooding over Caroline's absence, he decided to go to her house and work through whatever the problem was.

Klaus felt some of the tension leave his body as Caroline came into view, walking up her porch steps to open her front door painted a cheerful yellow. He had so many fond memories of kissing her senseless on that porch. _Breathing in her glorious sunshine and honey until it felt like she was a part of him._ He cleared his throat awkwardly, unsure of how to begin, but then she whirled around, blue eyes wide in alarm as she let out an ear-splitting shriek. Brow furrowed in confusion, Klaus said wryly, "I know mozzarella sticks with grape jelly is rather unappetizing, but you're the one who enjoys it, love."

Despite the terror coming off of her in waves, she straightened her spine, glaring at him as she said, "I saw you threaten Tyler. I saw what you did to him, Klaus!" She shook her head, her blonde curls brushing against her shoulders as she whisper-shouted, "The weird mind control...the fangs! What the hell?!"

Klaus felt his heart sink as he processed her fear-filled words. _Caroline knew_. Heart pounding, he immediately recalled the first time she learned about the supernatural, and the darkness within him.

 _His thoughts were racing as he tried to think of something to say that would somehow explain his lies and justify his selfishness for putting her in such danger. And somehow convince her to continue to want to be with him._

He remembered that despite her confusion and fear at Esther's display of magic and his monstrous visage, Caroline had been so brave in that moment, struggling to understand such impossibilities in her orderly world and displaying her signature temper as she angrily demanded that the two powerful beings explain themselves. _And he had been so proud of her._

"Sweetheart," he began cautiously, "what you saw is going to be difficult to understand—"

"Don't 'sweetheart' me, you lying sack of Twilighty bullshit," Caroline interrupted, her shrill voice indicating she was winding herself up in that way of hers that secretly thrilled and terrified him in equal parts. "I'd had my doubts about you from the start! The way you knew so much about me like how I add tarragon to my tea, or the mozzarella sticks with jelly, or how you so perfectly painted my father's cabin that supposedly you've never been to, or dozens of other little signs...but I stupidly ignored all the warning signs and went ahead and pursued this thing between us."

He raised a surprised eyebrow, never once sensing her doubts about him. He opened his mouth to speak again, unsure of where to begin, but she clearly wasn't finished with her tirade.

She angrily stomped the heel of her pink sandal, the fearful panic on her lovely face giving way to her temper as she yelled, "Matt, a deputy friend of mine, got suspicious and ran a background check on you and told me that Klaus Mikaelson doesn't exist! That day at city hall, I had just left Matt's office and was coming to confront you when I saw you threaten Tyler." She finished shrilly, pointing her finger to add, "But I can't just have a creepy stalker; no, instead, I get one with sparkly Edward Cullen-y baggage!"

Klaus could feel his own temper flare at her accusations, and he fought to maintain his composure. "While you've correctly surmised I'm a vampire, I must take exception to that disgraceful assessment, love. Comparing me to that glittering wanker is needlessly cruel."

"Seriously?!" She scoffed, rolling her eyes, " _That's_ what you took away from what I said? Unbelievable. So, you don't even deny being my creepy stalker?"

He sighed, setting down the carton of mozzarella sticks on her white wicker loveseat before taking a tentative step closer to her. His heart ached when she quickly took a step back, fumbling with her key in the lock. "That's not what I am to you, love. What _we_ are to each other is meaningful; and for you to discount it so crudely without knowing everything that's between us does us both a disservice."

She glanced back at him over her shoulder, but if his words struck a chord with her, she stubbornly refused to acknowledge it. Her blue eyes narrowed suspiciously as she accused, "And what the hell kind of mind games are you playing with Tyler, telling him you and I have been dating since February which is _impossible_ because we didn't even meet until March?!"

"Sweetheart, he sighed, rubbing his jaw, "that's not entirely accurate. You've actually known me for several months, but unfortunately, your memories of me were erased and you only recall the second time I arrived in town."

Caroline's tone was skeptical. "My memories were erased. Right. You can't just erase pieces of someone like that; I'd remember you!"

He shook his head mournfully as he explained, "My mother was a powerful, spiteful witch who knew that the way to hurt me was to hurt you. She poisoned your tea and took away every moment we shared. Killing her didn't restore your memories and I sought out every supernatural contact I had without success." He recalled the intense, heartbreaking moment they shared and continued shakily, "I swore to you that if I couldn't get your memories back, we would create new ones. And I've spent every moment since then keeping my promise to you."

"I...I don't..." she trailed off, the stunned look on her face causing him to reach out and gently caress her soft cheek. "Klaus, this is just too much and I don't know what to believe. You've lied to me all this time and I can't deal with this right now." She pushed away from him, shaking her head angrily as she opened her door. "Just go, Klaus."

As he watched her slam her door shut behind her, his shoulders slumped in defeat. _But what did he think was going to happen? That she would see his monster and just accept his impossible tale of lost memories of their time together?_ From the moment his mother had taken everything away from him, he had never once stopped believing that he could guide Caroline back to what they once were. _But now he wasn't so sure_.

So lost in his self-loathing and despair, he almost didn't register the odd, ragged breathing he heard as he stood on her porch. As he focused on the peculiar noise, he instantly panicked as he realized what it was.

 _Someone was inside Caroline's home._


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note: Thank you for all of the kind reviews you've been sending my way; I'm so happy you're enjoying my work! This is the final chapter in my story; I'm curious to see how many of you figured out the ending I've been building up to!

In other writing news, I posted the first chapter of a new AU Klaroline multi-chap called _The Price of Ambition_. I'd love to hear your thoughts!

* * *

"Don't think. Believe. Trust your heart, not your brain. Don't think. Feel. Believe."  
― Ayn Rand, _The Fountainhead_

* * *

Klaus can count on one hand the moments in his long life that truly terrified him. Two of those moments involved Caroline — when Esther stole her memories of him and now the uncertainty of someone hiding in her home, lying in wait. Fortunately, he'd been invited into her house on numerous occasions, so he was able to race across the threshold in time to see Caroline being held at gunpoint by a sharp-eyed woman who looked vaguely familiar. _Vicki._ _Tyler's fling._

He considered the situation critically, calculating whether his enhanced abilities would save Caroline before her assailant could fire her gun. Unfortunately, he realized that even with his superior speed, he couldn't guarantee that he could dispatch Vicki before she fired at Caroline. At such a close range, she would hit her target with ease. He stood there, momentarily paralyzed while the women stared each other down.

"Vicki?! What the hell is wrong with you," Caroline shouted, her hair-trigger temper on display despite the hint of fear Klaus detected in her piercing blue gaze.

The small, black handgun in the woman's hand never wavered, even though Klaus easily saw the tense lines of her body radiating rage without reason, but with deadly purpose. "You uppity bitch, always thought you were better than me," she shrieked, her voice cracking as she swore, "I put up with a lot of shit from Tyler, but I figured the way he used to talk about you was alright because he'd already fucked you and said you weren't good enough for a repeat. But now he won't shut up about you and suddenly he's telling me how much he respects you or some shit!" She disturbingly bared her human teeth into a snarl as she warned, "Bitch, you better back off — or I'll make you back off."

The perplexed look on Caroline's face compounded Klaus' guilt as he realized that by compelling Tyler to respect Caroline, he inadvertently put her in danger with this deranged woman. "Vicki, I haven't had anything to do with either of you since the day I caught him cheating on me _with you_. I don't have any control over what Tyler says or does — he's a selfish bastard and frankly you two deserve each other." She seemed to be struggling to remain calm as she said quietly, "Just walk away, Vicki. He's not worth it."

"I cannot stress enough the perilous situation you're in, Vicki. Leave now," Klaus growled, taking a step toward Caroline so that the barrel of the gun was now pointed at both of them. He could hear Caroline's heartbeat increase as he put himself in danger, and he wanted to soothe her but thought better of it when Vicki turned her glassy stare toward him.

"Well, look at that. The fancy Brit sticking up for you too? Damn, bitch, I always knew you were a slut," Vicki spat, pointing the gun squarely at Klaus' chest. "If I can't have my man, you don't get one either," she vowed, her index finger lightly caressing the trigger.

Now that the gun was safely pointed away from Caroline, Klaus felt his muscles bunch as he prepared to attack Vicki, but before he could make his move, Caroline let out a panicked yell, and tackled their assailant. She managed to land several furious punches before she seemed to realize that she should be grabbing the gun instead. As both women grappled angrily for purchase, Klaus could only watch in stunned silence, afraid to intervene and accidentally hurt Caroline. When the gun went off, both women stiffened and he rushed forward with a strangled noise at the base of his throat.

He was relieved to see Caroline kick Vicki away from her until she landed in a bloody heap, and then rushed toward him where he scooped her up into his arms. "Sweetheart, you're alright. It's going to be alright." As he gently kissed the top of her tangled blonde curls, reassuring them both that she was safe, he pulled away slightly to stare at her intently. "Why did you risk your life like that, love? I'm nearly invincible; a gunshot wouldn't have killed me."

"But I didn't know that for sure," Caroline answered shrilly, "and I didn't want you to get hurt!"

Klaus felt his heart quicken at her confession. _He still had a chance_. "Caroline, I want you to know that I —"

Unfortunately, his romantic confession was cut off by the gurgling sound of Vicki's breathing. As they looked down at her, wheezing as blood poured from the bullet wound in her neck. "Shit," Caroline swore, grabbing the towel off of her kitchen counter and holding it against the wound to staunch the bleeding. "Call 911!"

The towel bloomed red, and Klaus could hear how Vicki's heart was slowing to a halt. "Love," he began softly, "it's too late." As Vicki stopped breathing, Klaus tenderly pulled Caroline away, cradling her against his chest so she wouldn't have to look at her attacker any longer. She took a shaky breath, clutching at his forearms until her nails broke skin.

He gently rubbed her back, making soothing noises and hating how helpless he felt in that moment. "Don't worry, sweetheart. I'll take care of this."

Suddenly, her whole body seemed to convulse and she cried out in pain. She slipped through his arms, collapsing to the tile floor and writhing in agony. Terrified, Klaus knelt beside her, not understanding what was happening. When she finally raised her head, her normal bright blue gaze had been replaced by a ferocious gold. _And then he knew_.

She shuddered, slowly coming back to herself, breathing hard. He watched in awe as the gold slowly receded from her eyes, leaving behind the familiar blue. "What the hell," she asked hoarsely, allowing Klaus to pull her up from the tile.

"Love, this will be difficult to hear, but apparently, you were an untriggered werewolf." He watched as confusion mixed with panic warred with each other across her lovely face.

Shaking her head, Caroline replied, "What?! That's a thing too? But...how? I mean, no one in my family...we're all just...normal..." she trailed off, clearly distracted by something. "Wait! My dad — he used to disappear on these monthly camping trips when I was a kid and I was never allowed to go with him. One time I was playing in the garage while he was away and found all of his camping gear still in storage." Her blue eyes flashed as something else occurred to her. "Their wedding rings! He threw a fit when my mother ordered silver."

"Also, his hunting accident," Klaus began gently, "it would have taken a hunter's silver bullet to end his life."

In a daze, she nodded, "My mother and I never received a copy of the autopsy. It was all very rushed, and at the time, I didn't think anything of it because I was in shock, but it sounds like they may have been covering up the murder of a werewolf." She gave a hopeless sigh, rubbing her forehead tiredly as she told him, "I always thought I understood my place in this world, and while the life I led was simple, it suited me. It fit who I _thought_ I was. And now..."

He reached out for her, his heart breaking at the uncertainty he heard in her voice. Before he could comfort her, her forehead suddenly creased and she squeezed her eyes shut in pain. Her yelp of agony caused him to pull her to him, quickly examining her for obvious injuries. Frustrated that he couldn't detect any physical damage, he tore into his wrist with his teeth, intending to feed her his blood to try to heal whatever was hurting her.

As Caroline pressed her fingers into her temples, her eyes flew open, surprising him with the wild, feral gaze. "Klaus! It's you! It's still you and I'm still me. Again, I mean," she shouted joyfully.

Confused by her nonsensical words, he worriedly said, "Sweetheart, I don't understand." Frowning, he added, "I think you should take some of my blood just to be safe; you bashed your head quite soundly during the struggle with Vicki."

She laughed, her voice suddenly tight with tears as she confessed, "I remember you...and me. I remember _us_." At his gasp of surprise, she leaned forward, gently holding his face in her palms as she softly said, "Right before your bitch of a mother stole my memories, you told me that despite how short our time together had been, every moment had meant more to you than you could say. That you fell in love with me." A tear slipped down her cheek as she leaned forward and sweetly pressed her lips to his.

Klaus responded eagerly to her kiss, scarcely letting himself believe that this was real. _That his Caroline remembered everything they were to each other._ Gently breaking the kiss, he leaned his forehead against hers. "How is this possible, love? When Esther first took away your memories, I exhausted every supernatural contact I had and they all told me that it was impossible to restore what was lost because you were human."

"But that's not entirely true. Esther had no way of knowing that I had the werewolf gene. Once I triggered my wolf, it must have broken her spell," Caroline reasoned.

He shook his head, flabbergasted that it hadn't occurred to him before to check her lineage for any supernatural occurrences. He had just assumed that she was human. "You can't imagine...even when I thought all was lost, I still believed we could start over and eventually get back to where we were."

The smile she gave him was blinding, causing his heart to thud in his chest as she said, "I remembered something else too. I didn't get the chance to tell you this before — Klaus, I love you too."

He surged forward to kiss her again, pouring all of his passion into their embrace, unable to form words to describe how happy he was in that moment. _Caroline remembered everything they shared; she was safe and whole and his_. Refusing to let her move too far from his touch, he moved his lips just a fraction away from hers to whisper reverently, "I love you, sweetheart."

Caroline wiped her damp cheeks, her voice tight as she tried to get her emotions under control. "So now what?" Blushing prettily under his question brow, she stuttered, "I — I mean, um...we're almost done with the restoration at the mansion, so I'll be back to overseeing the antique streetlamp refurbishing on Main Street. I can't imagine you'd be interested in sticking around for that."

"Don't be absurd, love. I wish to be wherever you are." Gray eyes swimming with emotion, Klaus recalled something he'd done on impulse when he had been seeking out supernatural contacts to try to undo his mother's spell. "However, if you're keen on undertaking a sizable challenge, I happen to know that the new owner of Belton House needs his 200-year-old boathouse restored."

Blue eyes widening, her mouth open slightly as she registered his words, she playfully shoved him and said, "You bought Belton House! I can't believe you remembered I used it as part of my thesis project on historic preservation!" He delighted in watching her clever mind already begin parsing the details of such an intricate project as she excitedly told him, "It's a significant structure added during the late Romantic period and its unique stick work structure will require significant sourcing know-how to expertly match the patina. And don't even get me started on the slate fish scale tile roof..." she trailed off, flushing when she noticed his indulgent smile.

"So, it sounds like something you're interested in," he asked, kissing the tip of her nose.

Caroline gave him a coy smile, lacing their fingers together as she told him, "Yes, but let's make a small detour first."

"Where?"

"My father's cabin. I think I need another painting," she told him with a sly smile that took his breath away.


End file.
